Jetplane
by we-are-not-soldiers
Summary: 2 people suddenly connected by the same flight, same destination, and tangled headphones. RWJ/Meekakitty. Kinda AU. Inspired by the song of the same name.
1. Prologue

**Oh my God. Hey guys.**

_As you can or cannot tell, I haven't uploaded ANYTHING since Christmas Day of 2010. You know how terrible that is? FUCKING TERRIBLE. So, as an approaching-autumn resolution, I'll try to upload as many chapters as I can of this story in this new school year. I can already tell it won't be a lot, since I'll have family over during Thanksgiving Break and I'll be in Britain during Winter Break. Now, onto some beforehand story explanation._

_Have you ever heard of Ray William Johnson and/or Meekakitty from YouTube? There were rumors floating around for a LONG time that they were dating, and it was recently confirmed on Twitter that they WEREN'T. (damn it) Anyways, this story is slightly AU. Slightly because nothing has changed except for the fact that Ray and Tessa do not know each other; they have only HEARD of each other. Bare with me, I'll explain more at the end._

* * *

><p>Evening fell quickly on the busy city of Los Angeles, California. The gates of amusement parks closed, stores flipped their open signs, and restaurant owners locked their doors and headed home.<p>

Outside of Ray William Johnson's apartment window, the crescent moon could be seen clearly, floating in the indigo sky. He rolled on his other side, the moonlight reflecting on his bare back, and he sighed. His brown eyes took in the Watchmen comics that were plastered quite professionally on his wall. They then fell down to the empty space on his double bed.

Ray quickly rolled back on his other side, memories suddenly flooding back at him, only to be annoyed as the moonlight shone quite strongly onto his eyelids. His current lack of bedroom curtains was slowly becoming a problem.

Or maybe he could get those honeycomb blinds, like she had suggested...

Shaking the reminders of her out of his head, Ray mentally decided that lying on his back was the best option.

But staring at blank white ceilings only made him think about things and remind him of things that he was trying to forget.

Trying to forget someone that he had loved so dearly was definitely _not_ easy; especially when he knew that she now had the deepest of hatreds towards him.

She was all he could think about. He didn't want to let her go...to kick her out of an apartment in a city that he worked so hard to move to...for the better for them. To start a future, have a family.

And as months passed in that small Los Angeles apartment, tension became higher and higher.

His constant growth of money from his internet job tore into her and took her over; she became greedy and selfish, wanting nothing more from Ray but his money. She no longer wanted a family; she just wanted to be rich. And Ray didn't want to father the child of a woman who couldn't see past herself anymore.

Victoria had been so sweet back in New York City...now he had created a monster, one that was now angrily moving back to the East Coast so she could never see him again. And it upset him. He had loved her and gave her everything, and giving her everything was their downfall.

Ray sat up, smothering his face with his hands.

Physically, he had let Victoria go.

But mentally, she was always there, haunting him.

Tessa was a complete dork. A ginger, nerd glasses-wearing dork.

Did she care? No.

In fact, she was completely carefree. She had two of the best jobs in the world...one on YouTube, the world's biggest video-sharing site, and one in a Korean Barbeque just a mile away from her clean LA apartment.

Sure, the Korean BBQ job was random, but she had lived in Asia for many years, studying their language and modeling for them. But her modeling days were long gone, and she was completely happy without the stress of her modeling agents taking all of her money for her own good.

But there was one thing that she was missing. One that her friends Joey and Brittany didn't cease to remind her.

"Tessa, _c'mon_!" Brittany had told her one night when she had invited them over to the Korean BBQ so she could cook them their dinner. "I've met _loads_ of dudes that would be great for you!"

"They _did_ seem like your type," Joey agreed as Tessa served them their main meal and they began to eat.

"I invited you here for_ dinner_, not to discuss my relationship problems."

"I know, I know, but Tessa..." said Brittany, cutting off for a moment to close the door of their booth for some privacy, "it's time to let your ex go."

Tessa ignored eye contact with either of them. "I got over him months ago."

"No, you didn't. And you still haven't. You need a guy like you. Y'know what? You need to date another YouTuber! A guy that understands how busy you are, and is busy himself!"

Tessa sighed. "Look, I'm going to New York to visit my mom, then I'm going to India with Shawna for the whole World Vision thing. It'll give me some time to think about my dating life, and who knows, maybe I'll meet a guy out there."

"See, all you needed was a vacation!" said Joey. "And I'm sure you'll meet a great guy out there!"

Tessa finally smiled, and they continued eating in a comfortable silence.

* * *

><p><em>See, now prologues aren't so bad, now, are they? MAKE SURE TO REVIEW AND SHIT.<em>

_4 Side Notes: I know a lot of people DON'T support Ray/Tessa, but I don't really care if you do or not, since this was requested by my cousin and she's having some tough times._

_Note 2: If you don't know who Brittany and Joey are, they are WinterSpringPro on YT, and the "Shawna" who was mentioned is Nanalew on YT. :)_

_Note 3: I already know this won't get a lot of reviews, since there's only one other actual RWJ fanfiction on here... but, y'know, if you find it, LOVE IT AND SNUGGLE WITH IT AND MCSHIZZEM. :D 3_

_Note 4: Victoria (Ray's ex-girlfriend) is mah OC. She's probably a brunette...well, in my brain, she is._


	2. Jet Plane

_Thanks to Silvermittweasle for reviewing ON THE FIRST DAY THAT I POSTED IT. HOLY FUCK CHRIST GEEZUS.  
><em>

_Sorry for the short chapter...I think this is all I can write for now while school's starting up. :/_

_As stated in the summary, this story/chapter was inspired by a cover of the song "Big Jet Plane" by Daniela Andrade that I first heard from a video of Nanalew's._

* * *

><p>Ray had been planning to revisit New York City for quite a long time now. He had a few relatives who were living there, and apparently his good friend and ex-roommate Will was planning to visit there, too.<p>

He stared out of the jet plane's window, his mind drifting with the white, puffy clouds that floated beside the giant metal bird. He closed his eyes, his brain, for once, not thinking of Victoria, but thinking of peace and quiet, which was definitely what the flight was giving him. He generally didn't like flying, even if it was statistically the safest way to travel, but he had to admit that it had calmed him down a lot.

Unfortunately, turbulence struck the aircraft, shaking the plane and jumbling Ray's peaceful thoughts. The seatbelt sign flashed above his head, and he buckled it quickly. Flight attendants walked by hurriedly to check if everyone's belts were buckled.

Ray couldn't help but glare after them._ What the hell are you doing? It's not like the plane's crashing..._

His mind suddenly filled with memories of her...her insane fear of flying. She would grasp onto his hand and shut her eyes tight during take-off and landing, and afterwards she would always double check with him that they didn't die. He would laugh softly and assure her that everything was fine, and they would have an enjoyable rest of the flight.

Ray groaned, running a hand through his spiky black hair. He couldn't even escape her in the clouds...

* * *

><p>Tessa didn't enjoy flying. In fact, she despised it. Her stomach would twist and turn and then double knot itself as if it were the laces of her black Converse.<p>

She looked down at the small orange iPod that lay in her hand before looking up at all the people around her in the rows of blue comfy seats. They all seemed to be accompanied by another person, may it be adult or child. The kids were surprisingly quiet; they were all either asleep or enjoying a movie.

Tessa's green eyes returned to her iPod. The musical little rectangle was her only companion.

She sighed and pulled her bright orange hoodie up over her head, covering her bunned ginger hair from view. She shoved her iPod into her pocket and crossed her arms. She wanted nothing to be left alone or be with family; they were the only people she could take.

The rest would have to be determined in time.

* * *

><p><em>REVIEW BECAUSE I WORK FOR YOU GUYS. Kind of.<em>


	3. New York Arrival

_The pair are both in NY and they don't know it...HOLY GEEZUS._

_I might upload two today because I forgot to upload yesterday... or did I? Idk, but I have the first few (yet short) chapters in mah Doc Manager._

_And there's some mother/daughter mcshizzem in this chapter, for you FLUFF MONSTERS. NOM. Anyways.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Ray wasn't sure that New York City was the best idea anymore once he got to his hotel room. He threw all his suitcases aside and collapsed on the queen-sized bed, hoping that it would dull the pain that was currently throbbing through his entire body. That airplane ride had only given him five minutes of comfort before a long series of turbulence interruptions hit the plane, which had absolutely ruined his flight.<p>

Sitting up, he reached over to get his laptop bag and pulled out his electronic devices. Even though New York was a "vacation" for him, he still needed to see how KassemG, his good YouTube friend, was doing as yet again a substitute host on Equals Three.

Ray unplugged his headphones from his iPod and plugged them into the jack on his computer. He turned the volume up as he clicked on his channel to see if his editor, Brandon, had successfully uploaded Kassem's episode to YouTube. The video played, yet no audio.

Ray knitted his eyebrows and decided to unplug the headphones from the laptop jack. The audio played loud and clear.

He groaned. Of course he screws up on his first day in New York. He paused the video and grabbed his wallet.

It was time to go to the old Apple Store.

* * *

><p>Mrs. Violet calmed down after seeing a pleasant surprise at her door: her daughter Tessa. She had immediately shot millions of questions at her. "How's LA? Do you like it better than New York? Everything okay with your friends? How's Josh doing? HeyHiHello doing alright? You went with them on tour, right?"<p>

Tessa had laughed and successfully answered all of her mother's questions. Her mother hurried her into the living room to sit down and then went into the kitchen.

"Do you want some coffee, Tessa?" Mrs. Violet called.

"No, thanks, Mom. I'm fine."

Mrs. Violet returned to the living room with a mug of coffee in her hand. She sat in the seat across from her. "So, how is everything? I didn't really give you the chance to speak."

Tessa sighed. "There's something that's been bothering me, Mom, and I figured it would be better to speak with you in person about it."

"You're pregnant?" Mrs. Violet said immediately. Tessa could've sworn that there was a hopeful glint in her eye.

"What? No! Why do you always assume that?"

"Because usually when people visit their parents to discuss something in the movies, it's about pregnancy."

Tessa knitted her eyebrows. "What movies do _you_ watch?"

Mrs. Violet shook her head. "Go on, dear, I was being rude."

"Well, anyway...I can't...I can't find..." She paused, not knowing what to say.

"A boyfriend?" Mrs. Violet accidentally blurted out, and the look in Tessa's eyes worried her. "I'm sorry, I'm very anxious right now-"

"No, that's exactly right...how did you know?"

Mrs. Violet sighed and sat beside her daughter. "Tessa, when you broke up with that poor boy all those months ago, I knew it wasn't a full-on decision. I could tell when you called to tell me that you were completely heartbroken and you really didn't want to do it. And I know that there is a small part of you that still loves him very much. You know, I had a similar situation when I was your age."

Tessa raised an eyebrow. "You did?"

"Oh, yes."

"How did you get over it?"

She smiled. "I met your father."

Tessa smiled back, and it faded a little when her mother stood. "Where are you going?"

"Well, I think that as a token of my appreciation for coming all the way out here to visit me, I'll take you to the Apple Store to get you the new iPhone that you wanted."

"Mom, you don't have to-"

"Yes, I do. It'll cheer you up and it'll get me out of this damn house."

Tessa laughed and reluctantly agreed. "Thanks, Mom."

"Anything for my favorite daughter."

"I'm your only daughter."

Mrs. Violet shrugged. "Same difference."

* * *

><p><em>Favorite for awesome motherdaughter love! MAVERICK YEAH! AMERICA!_

_Side Note: Maverick is Sarah Palin's way of saying "f**k". And she says America way too much. Just for future reference. :P_

_OH AND REVIEW BECAUSE YOU GUYS ARE GREAT.  
><em>


	4. Tangled Headphones

_YET ANOTHER CHAPTER (sorry for the long-ass wait, guys). And by the way, in this story, Tessa's the same height as Ray so that things won't be awkward...LOL_.

* * *

><p>Ray arrived at the Apple Store, and a wave of memories suddenly hit him. Not of Victoria, for once, but of Will. He smiled, remembering Will leading him around the store and criticizing almost every product in the store... even though he worshiped Apple.<p>

Ray squeezed past the crowd that was moving slowly up and down the glass staircase and finally got to an open space full of oxygen. He walked over to the corner where the headphones usually were (and still were) and grabbed a box. He flipped it over, and his eyes widened. It never ceased to amaze him how much Apple headphones cost. Forty god damn dollars!

Luckily, he had enough money in his wallet to pay for them and headed over to the check out line, which was long as hell...

* * *

><p>"Oh, the white one's cute!" Mrs. Violet told Tessa as they were looking at iPhones.<p>

"Mom, it's just extra money for a different color. And personally, I prefer the black one."

Mrs. Violet raised her hands in a surrender. "I was just saying!"

Tessa smiled, kissing her mom on the cheek. "I don't want you wasting money, that's all."

"I wouldn't give a crap if they were more expensive," said Mrs. Violet. "If that's the one you want, that's the one you're getting."

Tessa laughed. "You treat me like a little kid sometimes."

"Because you are my little kid!" her mother replied as they headed towards the check out line. "Except you're, y'know...taller than me."

Tessa snorted. "I was always taller than you. I was taller than you at birth."

Mrs. Violet laughed. "I wouldn't go that far... probably first grade."

"First grade? You're a midget!"

"Yes, and you're a redhead, but neither of us complain."

Ray was double-checking that these were the right headphones when he heard two people come up in the line behind him.

"What the hell is with this line?" the older of the two blurted out.

"Mom, you really need to keep your comments to yourself," the younger one, who was obviously the daughter, said with a laugh. "If we get kicked out, it'll most likely be your fault."

Ray held in a laugh and instead grinned.

"Oh, don't be ridiculous, honey. I could kill somebody with my karate moves."

"You don't know karate."

"I know people's weaknesses just by looking into their eyes."

"Mom, that's bullcrap."

There was a pause. "...I was about to say that you were bullcrap, but then I remembered that you're my daughter, and women should never say that to their daughters."

"I wouldn't really care if you did."

"No, I have too much respect towards you to say that to you."

"You just admitted that you-"

The daughter was quieted down by her mother, and Ray just knew that they were mouthing comments to each other...about_ him_.

The mouthing became quiet whispers.

"I love his hair," the mom said, and Ray grinned, trying not to turn around.

"So do I, but I'm not about to creepily tell him that. 'Hey, stranger, your hair's friggin' awesome!'"

"I like his skin tone, too. He's tan, but not Jersey Shore tan. Those people are faker than...than..."

"Than my imaginary balls?"

"...That was uncalled for."

"You're uncalled for."

"You're grounded."

"I'm 21. I'm too old to be grounded."

This conversation went on for another 10 minutes, and Ray tried not to laugh. If he did, he pretended he was texting someone on his phone, which had been vibrating anyway, but they were all cheesy jokes from his best friend Big Rob.

He reached the front of the line, and he heard the daughter say, "I'll be right back, Mom, I'm gonna go check if I left my headphones over there."

"Okay, honey."

Ray had to admit that this had disappointed him a little bit; listening to the mother and daughter's conversation was pretty damn hilarious and it had definitely made his day.

He finally paid for the headphones and turned to walk away. He made eye contact with the mother, who grinned brightly at him. He smiled back, glad he got a face to match with the voice, and continued walking towards the stairs with his new headphones plugged into his phone.

* * *

><p>Tessa grabbed her headphones and hurried back towards the line. Not seeing the person in front of her, she crashed right into him and got both of their headphone cords tangled.<p>

"Oh, I'm sorry!" she quickly apologized, trying to untangle them as quickly as possible so she could catch up with her mom.

"No worries," he replied, helping her frantic hands untangle them. They both made eye contact, and Tessa's heart almost exploded.

"Are you Ray William Johnson?" she asked.

He smiled, looking back down at the headphones. "Yeah, I am."

"You used to be roommates with my cousin! TheWillofDC!"

He immediately looked back up at her. "You're Tessa!"

She grinned brightly, and Ray noticed that it matched her mother's.

"Yes I am!" she said as if she were proud of it. "I'm a really big fan of Equals Three, by the way; maybe we could do a collab sometime?"

"I actually need to do a vlog today, maybe you could guest-star in it?"

"Sure!" Tessa said, completely thrilled.

He took out his headphone manual, wrote his cell phone number down on it, tore it out, and handed it to her. "Call me later, alright?"

"Okay! Thanks a lot, Ray!" They grinned at each other before going their separate ways. Tessa's grin faded. God, I sounded like a nine-year-old fangirl.

Mrs. Violet was smiling as her daughter walked up to her. "Friends with the stranger, huh?"

"He's Will's ex-roomie, Ray."

Mrs. Violet raised an eyebrow. "He's handsome!"

Tessa rolled her eyes. _Here we go..._

* * *

><p><em>Soooo...Ray and Tessa have finally met. *DUN DUN DUN*. And, I have to admit, I made Tessa's mom pretty god damn immature yet hilarious.<br>_

_REVIEW AND FAVORITE AND ALL THAT SHIT._


	5. Back at the Hotel Room

_Short little chapter of what happens when Ray returns to his hotel room. NOMMITY. And I know Big Rob's called "Regular Rob" now, but this is set, like, a month back, so it's before all that happened.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Ray returned to his hotel room in a much better mood than when he had left. Tessa and her mother had obviously brought his spirits up, and now he could successfully watch Kassem's Equals Three episode and edit other videos without disturbing neighboring rooms.<p>

Two hours passed. He had _finally _started watching Kassem's episode of Equals Three when his phone rang out. Ray paused the video and silently hoped that it was Tessa, calling back to tell him that she _could _vlog today. He picked it up, and his heart sank when he discovered that it was Big Rob calling instead.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hey, man! How's the first few hours of New York been for ya?"

"Great, dude! A girl's coming over tomorrow to vlog with me-"

"_What_?" Big Rob interrupted, and he burst out laughing. "You've only been on the East Coast for _six hours_, and you've already got a _chick_ coming over? Damn, they musta missed you over there, man!"

"No, dude, it's Will's cousin, Tessa... not a date." He heard typing going on in the background, knowing that either Big Rob or DFlesh, his vlog editor, was searching her up online. "Uh, she, uh... there's no need to look her up, she's, y'know, just...average-looking, I guess..."

There was a long pause, and Ray just _knew_ that he shouldn't have said anything.

"She's a hot nerd," he heard DFlesh state in his usual monotone voice. "And she's ginger."

"_Ginger?_ Dude, you've got some _reputation_ over there!" Big Rob laughed.

"Guys, it's not a date!" he reminded them. "She's just gonna vlog with me! That's all!"

"Haha...'vlog', he says."

"Seriously, dude!"

"Oh, no, I believe you." Ray heard him snickering, and he sighed.

"Look, I don't want any of you over there to be searching her up and stalking her on all of her social network sites, alright? DFlesh, you hear me back there?"

"Loud and clear, you're on speakerphone."

"Okay...talk to you guys soon."

"Bye!" And before he even knew it, Big Rob hung up the phone.

"Which site first?" DFlesh asked Rob, and Rob scooted his chair next to DFlesh's.

"Uh...Twitter. Then Facebook. And send her a friend request."

"I'm on it."

* * *

><p><em>Typical men.<br>_

_REVIEW AND FAVORITE, BROSEFS._


	6. Vlogging

_Another short chapter. It's just the next day when Ray trolls- er, guest-stars in Tessa's vlog._

* * *

><p>Tessa had the biggest of smirks on her face. As she sat down in her mother's computer chair, her camera and other equipment up and ready to go, she could barely keep her composure.<p>

A man was in the house. A very funny, YouTube-ruling man. And she was very aware that he could troll into her video at any moment.

"Hey, guys!" she told the camera cheerily, even more cheerful than her everyday, overly happy voice that told the audience, _'You guys are my big break. Literally.'_

The video was going smoothly. For once in her vlogging career, she did not awkwardly pause to think of what she was going to tell the small lens. She went on to talk about how she had gone to New York to visit her mother, and was going to continue on about her World Vision collaboration in India the following week when she felt the computer chair shift a little. And that's when she knew.

Ray was trolling in her video.

She did not know how long he had been there for, but she guessed that the minimum was ten seconds. She turned slightly to see Ray's head sticking out from behind the chair and raised an eyebrow at him as if he were a casual intruder in her vlogs. Ray's serious face broke into a smile, and then he laughed. Tessa had never heard this sound before, but it was one that made her smile back, one that made an overly-happy feeling overcome her.

Tessa turned back to the camera. "People of the universe, I would like to introduce you to my new friend, Ray William Johnson."

"What's happening, mind geeks," he said casually, and he looked at her when he noticed her staring back. "What? I watch your videos!"

"So, you stalk me on YouTube, huh?"

"No, I-" He stopped himself when he realized that she was kidding, and continued. "No, I don't stalk you on YouTube. I stalk you _everywhere_. And I also stalk you on your social networking sites." Ray looked up at the camera. "So follow my lead and stalk her on Facebook and Twitter, you ginger lovers."

"You know some people only date redheads?" Tessa decided to inform him with a huge smirk on her face.

There was a pause. "...You need to GTFO."

"This is _my_ vlog."

"So, that means that_ I_ should...GTFO. Damn it!"

Tessa could barely hold in a laugh as Ray left the room. "Links to that troll's channel are in the description below," she said, pointing downwards to indicate the description box. "Plus his social networking places; they are very good places to visit if you like spiky-haired nerds with oversized shoes. Well, guys, I hope you had a good week, and if not, then I promise you that things will definitely get better. See you guys later!" She purred, did a quick "mind geek" outro, and turned off the camera.

* * *

><p><em>Review and favorite, because you guys are teh shit. :)<em>


End file.
